Dissolve
by AriePotatoes
Summary: Prussia doesn't have much time left when it comes to living Warning: Character death, Suicide


Prussia just received word that he had a few years to live. The Allies had started splitting up his land and it was only a matter of time before he had nothing left. He sighed and looked at the floor. He was sitting alone in his room, as usual, he still needed to tell Germany and Canada. Suddenly, Germany busted in and hugged him. He flinched, since his brother wasn't one to hug people unless they asked. He hesitated a little bit before hugging back, loosely. "Did you tell Canada yet?" Germany asked quietly, you could tell he'd been crying. "No. Not yet." Prussia replied choking up a little bit. "I can for you, if you want." Germany offered, still quiet. "No, I have tell him." Prussia said shaking his head. Germany nodded "Okay." He got up "He's downstairs, and refuses to leave unless he sees you so I guess he already knows." Prussia sighed and nodded "Probably."

Before going downstairs Prussia looked into the mirror, practicing how to tell the fragile-hearted Canadian. More than a few times he teared up, but he eventually managed to say it without crying. He didn't want to see his brother, or boyfriend, or his brother's boyfriend to see him cry. Right when he turned around to go downstairs, Canada walked in. "Gil..? Are you okay?" He asked quietly. When he saw Prussia, he ran to him and hugged him. Prussia hugged back, "Birdie...I have to tell you something.. you probably already know and think it's Alfred pranking you.." The Canadian started shaking. He nodded "Please tell me I'm right. Please just tell me you're still a country and you aren't gonna.." Canada choked up and couldn't bring himself to say 'Die'.

Prussia sighed and shook his head "I'm sorry…." Canada immediately teared up and buried his face in Prussia's chest. He started shaking his head in denial "No no no no no no no no no no no Gil, you can't die! I need you!" He started Crying. Prussia hugged him tighter and tried to calm him down "Shh..Please don't cry. I'll still be here for a few more years." He said, trying to make Canada feel better. Canada only hugged him tighter. "I want to spend the rest of my time with you, Birdie." Canada sniffled and looked up at Prussia "Really..?" Prussia nodded "Every second." Canada smiled a little and they kissed. After a LOT of convincing, Prussia went downstairs. When he got down there Italy, Canada, Germany, France and Spain all hugged him. He teared up a little bit finally realizing, after all these years, they cared.

As they say, Time flies when you're having fun. Gilbert was the only one that knew today was his last day. He knew tomorrow Canada would try to wake him up only to realize that the one he loved was dead. Gilbert knew he had to tell Canada, but he didn't know how. "Birdie….." He turned towards the Canadian next to him. "Hm? What's wrong, Gil?" Matthew asked, knowing what the worst news could be. Gilbert grabbed both of Matthew's hands and looked into his violet eyes. "Today's my last day…. and I wanted to ask you something.." Canada teared up "Gil..?" Prussia stood up, making Canada stand up with him. He got down on one knee and opened up a small black box, displaying a silver band with a black maple leaf shaped diamond. "Matthew Williams, will you-" Canada nodded with tears of both happiness and sadness in his eyes. "Yes, Gil of course!" Prussia smiled and put the ring on Canada's finger. Canada smiled and kissed him when he stood up.

They didn't have a proper wedding, due to the fact that Prussia was dying the next day. They went to the courthouse and made it official. When it was done, They went back home. Germany was nowhere to be seen. "West?" Prussia called throughout the house. Germany came downstairs, his face tear-stained. "I know today's your last day…" he said quietly. Prussia sighed and hugged his little brother. Memories of when Ludwig was little flashed through his mind. "I'm sorry, Lud…" Gilbert said choking up. No. He was NOT going to let his brother see him cry. But when Canada joined in the hug, he couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out in tears, only to be hugged tighter by his husband and brother.


End file.
